1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for replenishing a hydrogen to a compressed hydrogen tank and a hydrogen replenishing device.
2. Description of Related Art
For a technology for storing a hydrogen which is produced by a hydrogen producing device in an accumulator and replenishing the hydrogen from the accumulator to a hydrogen storage device in a fuel cell vehicle, for example, a hydrogen producing and replenishing device has been known which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 10-139401.
However, if the hydrogen storage device in the fuel cell vehicle is a compressed hydrogen tank which has a high storage pressure, it is necessary to store the hydrogen in the accumulator in a higher storage pressure than that in the compressed hydrogen tank; therefore, a high output compressor is necessary which uses more electric power.
Also, a density of the hydrogen gas is not so high that the accumulator needs a large capacity; thus, a large space is necessary for installing the accumulator.